Freelancer Fun
by cobra1777
Summary: AU the Freelancers play truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

Freelancer fun

By cobra1777

AU The freelancers are bored and play truth or dare

* * *

prolouge

York yawned for the 50th time that night sitting at his desk. Delta his AI appeared in front of him, "Agent York you seem to be what many refer to as bored" he said in his normal analytical tone

"Seems to be that way D" replied York before take a sip of his 3rd straight coffee.

North and Theta were bored too it seemed "I got nothing, what about you Theta" smiled North

"Also nothing sorry" said the purple AI

"It's okay; I'm sure we'll find something to do" reassured North.

Meanwhile in the hanger Agent Maine also bored decided to help 479er with her late night lifting as she called it. 479er watched in awe as Maine effortlessly hoisted a large crate and carried it across the room.

"Thanks for the help big guy" said 479er when they were done,

Maine simply gave a low growl and walked away both of them bored once again.

South paced the training room floor

"Hey South what's up?" said Carolina as she and Tex walked in

"Bored" South responded in a dull tone

"Us too" said Tex soon Washington joined them also bored, soon followed by York, North and Maine. South suddenly got an idea "why don't we play truth or dare?" she wondered aloud, the others responded with a simple yes or a shrug.

* * *

**AN: please read and review :)**


	2. Round 1

Freelancer fun

By cobra1777

AU The freelancers are bored and play truth or dare

* * *

Round 1

Soon they all sat in a circle, an empty magnum in the centre "I'll go first" cheered South as she sent the magnum spinning, it landed on…

York

"York truth or dare?" she asked

"Truth" York responded

"Is it true that before you joined the military; you got arrested for B n E?"

"What?" asked Washington

"Breaking and entering, Wash" answered Carolina

"Ah" said Wash now understanding

"Well yeah" said York with a pause "but I really wanted that car" he added

"Boys" said Carolina shaking her head

"What kind of car was it?" asked North

"A red Ferrari V17" answered York

North gave a sharp whistle as York spun the magnum which landed next on…

Maine

Maine gave a low growl

"Dare" Wash translated

Oohs of anticipation sounded round the circle

"Okay big guy off with the helmet for the rest of the game" said York giving of a smug smile.

Maine gave a sigh like growl and did as challenged, a stern faced, blue eyed man with a buzz cut and a few facial scares was revealed. Maine then spun the magnum, it landed on...

South

"Truth" she said

Maine let out a few growls

"He wants to know if that's your natural hair colour?" translated Wash

"yeah I made North dye his hair blonde." said south with a smug look

A few chuckles were heard round the circle

"Mom nearly fainted when she saw him" added South

The chuckles turned into laughs as South spun the magnum which chose…

Carolina

"Dare" she said

South got up went over and whispered in Carolina's ear

"What! Okay fine" she said in defeat

She got up walked over to York and gave him a peck on the check

"Well lucky me" said York with a smile

"Yeah, yeah shut up" grumbled Carolina as she sent the magnum spinning it landed on….

South again

"Why me! Fine dare" yelled South

"Perfect" grinned Carolina she got up walled and whispered in South's ear.

"You're crazy! Urgh fine" said South

"Hey Maine" she said getting his attention, she then crawled over to him and the next thing Maine knew South's lips were on his the look on his face was one of utter shock and when South broke the kiss he fell backwards hitting the floor with a heavy thud.

"He's out cold" said Wash after checking him over.

South spun the magnum it chose…

Wash

"Dare" answered Wash

"I dare you to go through Maine's music collection"

"Challenge accepted" said Wash

Wash came back with one CD in his hand

"It's mostly punk and metal but I did find THIS"

Wash held up a CD 'top 100 jazz songs of all time" Wash then spun the magnum it landed on Maine

"I think it's time for a break said York

Everyone got up to stretch their legs.

* * *

**AN: please read and review :)**


	3. note

Freelancer fun

By cobra1777

* * *

**AN: ok I'm really so so very sorry to dissapoint the fans here but I'm suffering from writters block I shall deffenetly continue once seasson 11 starts thank you you amzing fans - Cobra1777**

**P.S always looking for dare suggestions just leave them in the review or feel free to PM me**


End file.
